fantemversefandomcom-20200214-history
JoGeo's Bizarre Adventure: Stray Tangent
JoGeo's Bizarre Adventure: 'Stray Tangent ' as of 6/12/2017 is a fanmade JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part and a major arc in Gl!tch x L3g3nds. Splitting off of the main JoJo canon sometime between the events of Vento Aureo and Stone Ocean, Stray Tangent centers around Joyce Georgia's discovery of Maplewood's nature as a Rainy Town and the survival game set up by ))))))))gggg she must play to free it. The arc was heavily influenced by the novel The Westing Game by Ellen Raskin, and it may or may not exist to counteract ))))))))gggg's existence. For some reason Chris never appears. Fuck don't ask me why Chris never appears. IS NOT AFFECT BY MiH BC NESTLING THEORY????? Series structure The series is primarily of a linear structure, with either animated or drawn segments of consistent length and style. However occasional "Tangent episodes" are inserted across the series, usually related to Dead characters and heavily linked to other arcs. The art for the Tangent episodes were primarily inspired by that of the Monogatari series, unlike other episodes sharing a style with the JoJo canon. It should be noted that large amounts of information regarding ))))))))gggg's identity were revealed either through art, song, or The Melancholy of Rigor Mortis arc. Stray Tangent can be considered the parallel to LOST K3YHOLE similarly to how the Mellaverse parallels KNOW G4TSBY. Unlike the Mellaverse Stray Tangent's plot-line is coherent with a distinct chronology and accurate to the original Verse's canon, perhaps to make up for Keyhole being even more disjointed than Gatsby and especially vague in its relation to outside arcs. Stray Tangent could possibly exist to "fill in the blanks" for missing/vague sections of Keyhole. List of major Stray Tangent characters and stands: * Joyce Georgia (Slipknot-->Slipknot Duality. it looks like a giant bird corpse almost) * Linda Payne (Lungs. it's a fucking headset and some fake swords) * Blaise Zeppeli (Stone Sour. it looks like a mechanical dragon) * Aloysius Fermi (Neutral Milk Hotel. it is summoned through hairclips but is basically just some silver alien thing) * NF (Nightwish. its some fucking notebooks and Edgar's Wing. The verse, not the house.) * Thalia (Avenged Sevenfold/The King. It's a shapeshifting guy that's power is "being smart") * Avenged Sevenfold/The King (see above) * Aurum Glassred (Everybody's Fool. It's a SAM!! and that's all I know about it) * Greer Glassred/Hopeless Opus (Imagine Dragons. it's superfly as a train that makes you stupid) * ))))))))gggg/ERGO EGO (R.E.M.-->R.E.M. Requiem. it's some string and occasionally possessing people) * Ilse Herman (R.E.M.-->Snow White. the user turns into it.) * Lucretia van Eifenhoefer (Piano Man. It's a purple humanoid that belongs back in night vale) * Dancle Margura/Point Morgan Wintergreen (The One Who Stayed/The One Who Left. it's hamon conducting eyeball guns) * Tangent Speedwagon (The Garden-->Blossom Red. it's a garden) * Ardenct Speedwagon ("Cogworker". it turns you into a rock.) * Robert E.O. Speedwagon (Gray Cadence-->The Legacy. it's the speedwagon foundation.) * Mirai Sasaki (Featherstone. It's a map that turns into pink guy.) * Josephine Ethel Joestar-Heller (Yuri-G. It looks like a deer human) * Jonathan Joestar (CANNIBALISM GIVES YOU SALMONELLA) MS Paint Hell = Category:Arcs